1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable-height chair column.
2. Background Art
Chair columns of the generic type are generally known. They comprise an adjustable-length gas spring, the housing of which is displaceably guided in an upright tube. The upright tube is fixed to a pedestal, while the housing of the gas spring is guided in the upright tube, as a rule in a guide bush provided in the upright tube. If chairs that are equipped in this way have folding seats, several chairs can be moved one into the other with the chair columns then having a comparatively small distance from each other. This can be helpful in the space-saving storage of chairs or also in moving a whole group of chairs from one place to another. It is then desirable that the chairs take, and keep, a defined position relative to each other.